


Art pieces

by Reggie2Hood



Series: If These Scars Could Speak [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Cassandra Cain, Baby Damian Wayne, Baby shark, Ballerina cass, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bottom Jason Todd, Cannibalism, Cosplay, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart, Gore, Guns, Gymnastics, Horror, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Fanart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Red Ronin, Jason Todd is Robin, Nudity, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Ronin, Top Dick Grayson, Torture, fuck batman, jaydick if you squint, random book of art, thats up to you though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie2Hood/pseuds/Reggie2Hood
Summary: Just random bits of art I’ve doneSome will be connected to my fics as well, others, not so muchall work posted are not in order of creation,Enjoy!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s), Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Series: If These Scars Could Speak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487351
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	1. Sad Birds Still Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> drawings get better throughout the pages


	2. Baby Shark Do Do




	3. StephCass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nudity

  
  



	4. Cassandra Cain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive moved this one to the front because im loving the way it turned out


	5. Dick Grayson!




	6. Late Halloween - w/ Jason Todd




	7. Dead bod? More like dead bird - w/ Jason Todd




	8. WHTM!Jason

What Jason looks like in [_What Hurts The Most_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811864/chapters/52050751)


	9. A Ghoul and a Zombie

[All In The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655983/chapters/49053107)

[Escape ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847848/chapters/46999906)

Roughs of what the would look like 

Current look


	10. Dog sitting w/Jason + Titus (Clearly Clam and Keeping Terrorized, by Batbirds)

Decided to re-read [Clearly Calm and Keeping Terrorized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845302/chapters/52134031) by Batbirdies 

I recommend reading it, its a really good read.


	11. Star-struck W/ Koriand'r

This is one image from a piece of work I'm working on, referenced used.


	12. Embarrassed Robin W/ Jason

This is a second image from the work I'm working on. Referenced used


	13. Fuck Batman /Jason




	14. Detective!Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work inspired by Morimaitar’s criminal minds AU 
> 
> Perfections
> 
> It’s a great read!

[Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262428/chapters/53161786)


	15. Red Ronin + Robin

1 out of 2, the same picture just different coloured etc.   
  



	16. Talons - w/ Dick Grayson

Old drawing of Talon!Dick


	17. Time To Die - w/ Morimaitar

A scene from _[Chosen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332048/chapters/48208447)_ by Morimaitar.

Rough sketch for Chap 18


	18. Whats Made, Can Be Unmade --- Art for Morimatior




	19. Jason Todd!




	20. Foxy Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten my fanfics, I've hit a massive writer's block on my fics, and I've found it hard to come back to them, I'm not abandoning them, I still need to reply to the comments >.< I've been extremely busy with work and traveling with it that I haven't had time to come up with stuff >.< 
> 
> thanks again for the likes and such!!!


	21. Happy Birthday w/ Tim




	22. Remastered w/ Jason

> ** _April 3rd, 2020 August 13th 2020_ **


	23. Ghoul w/ Dick - sketch




	24. Hurt W/ Jason and Dick - sketch




	25. Beach day W/ Jason - sketch




	26. Little Wing




	27. Tester 2




	28. Testers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 8(?) testers


	29. Sketches




	30. Gymnastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is exempt from the trials of life, but everyone can always find something positive in everything even in the worst of times.- Roy T. Bennett


	31. Dance is the hidden language of the soul




	32. Meme




	33. Spoiler + Black Bat

  



	34. Donna Troy sketch




	35. Cyberpunk Au




	36. Jay-Bird and Roy-Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might eventually colour


	37. Hold my hand




	38. Merry Christmas!




	39. C’mon then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic aftermath scene of non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic didn’t show up last time


	40. Safe & Sound

> _I remember tears streaming down your face_
> 
> _When I said, “I’ll never let you go”_
> 
> _When all those shadows almost killed your light_
> 
> _I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”_
> 
> _But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight_


	41. Go To War




	42. Mammy Shark




End file.
